The Justice League (film reboot)
The Justice League is the eighth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe that is features Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and Green Lantern on the titular team. Plot * Steppenwolf and his parademons are seen attacking and destroying a low-life planet being guarded by the green lanterns Hal Jordan, Salaak, and K'ryssma. Salaak is killed and K'ryssma injured. Steppenwolf eyes Earth as the next target, but is worried about the Kryptonian Superman. He thinks of a plan. Hal Jordan plots revenge. * An undercover Diana gives a retired Bruce Wayne in Italy clues and hidden messages to return to being Batman, as there may be an imminent threat. He decides to return to Gotham City and become the Batman once again. Nightwing makes a cameo. * Appellaxians, giant alien monsters who disguise as asteroids, are headed towards earth. Batman uses his radar to determine that the first one may hit Metropolis. He tells Nightwing to stay and watch over Gotham, while he attempts to tell Superman, stationed in Metropolis, about this. * Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman team up to stop an Appellaxian near Metropolis in a prime cinematic moment. * Barry Allen, forensic investigator, is sent to Metropolis to investigate the horror that took place. He meets Dr. Silas Stone who notices strange things regarding the monsters, including perhaps parademon DNA and tells this to the three heroes. Barry looks up to these three heroes, and wishes to join them. * Another Appellaxian, nicknamed "Starro" arrives in the ocean and kills some Atlanteans. Aquaman arrives to fight it, but is overwhelmed. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman arrive to help. The Flash also comes. Starro is defeated and the heroes decide to band together to help protect Earth from future asteroids, despite Aquaman's reluctance. * It is revealed that Steppenwolf is using the Appellexians to bait Superman and distract him from a surprise attack on Earth. When the most powerful Appelllaxian arrives, the heroes struggle against it, and Steppenwolf arrives in another place. Meanwhile, Dr. Silas Stone inadvertently attracts parademons with his equipment and studies, and supposedly "kill" his son. * The heroes then finish off the last Appellexian before stopping Steppenwolf in a climactic battle. Hal Jordan comes in and saves the heroes lives at one point. * In the mid-credits scene, Maxwell Lord is seen gathering intel on the Justice League. In the post-credits scene, Dr. Stone is seen trying to heal his son using technology. Cast *'Christian Bale' as Bruce Wayne/Batman The retired superhero returns to Gotham to become Batman once again. *'Henry Cavill' as Clark Kent/Superman The overpowered Kryptonian befriends Batman and leads the Justice League in the takedown of Steppenwolf and his parademons. *'Gal Gadot' as Diana/Wonder Woman Disguised as a spy, she is the mastermind in bringing Batman and Superman together. *'Rick Cosnett' as Barry Allen/The Flash A forensic investigator from Central City who arrives in Metropolis to help in relief efforts after the Appellaxian's destruction. He is the audience's relatable character on the team. *'Jason Momoa' as Arthur Curry/Aquaman Gets thrown into the fight after Starro causes destruction to Atlantis. *'Luke Evans' as Steppenwolf The Apokolipsian military commander who uses parademons to conquer worlds. Is killed in end. * Timothy Olyphant as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern A middle-aged, experience Green Lantern originally from Earth who seeks revenge on Steppenwolf. He is the only Justice League member to not have a previous solo movie and has the shortest screen time, despite saving the team in the final battle. *'Joe Morton' as Dr. Silas Stone Scientist who studies the Appellaxian bodies and notices parademon DNA. He unknowingly attracts some to his home who supposedly kill his son. *'Amy Adams' as Lois Lane Girlfriend of Superman. * Brooke Ence as K'ryssma A green lantern who is injured by Steppenwolf. * Amber Heard as Mera Atlantean princess. *'Lee Ross' as Salaak A green lantern who is killed by Steppenwolf. *'Joseph Gordon-Levitt' as Robin John Blake/Nightwing The new protector of Gotham. Additionally, Skylar Samuels plays Iris West, Shantel VanSanten plays Patty Spivot, Anne Hathaway cameos as Selina Kyle, and Pedro Pascal cameos as Maxwell Lord.